


Evil Isn't Fair

by BandraK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, distracted Emma, evil cleavage, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandraK/pseuds/BandraK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina breaks out an old outfit to wear to Snow's Halloween party -- much to her amusement, and Emma's distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Isn't Fair

“I don’t know about this.” Emma’s skepticism reflected the expression on her face as she gave the sight in front of her a wary eye.

“Well you can blame your Mother for that.” Regina’s voice was dulled by the wooden barrier of the bathroom door that separated them. “This was her idea after all.

"Yeah, after you put it into her head.” The blonde mumbled under her breath as she continued her self-survey in the full length mirror opposite their shared bed until a “Don’t mutter, Dear.” caused Emma to cast a guilty look over her shoulder. Once she'd established that her significant other was still safely out of sight if not earshot, Emma turned back to her reflection. “And I still don’t like the spurs. Honestly, how’s a cop supposed to sneak up on anyone if they’re jangling with every step.” Emma turned a foot to bring the offending accessory into view then gave her knee high boot and experimental shake, her brow furrowed in mild frustration as she lowered her foot back to the floor.

“Something else you can mention to your Mother tonight.”

“Right." Emma rolled her eyes as she turned towards the bathroom door to the annoying accompaniment of her jingling spurs, " ‘Cause that will make tonight go by any… faster…”

She may not be the Evil Queen any more, or even the occasionally naughty one – outside the confines of their bedroom at any rate – and the two of them had long since buried their animosity – as their bedroom could attest to – but Regina still loved being able to strike Emma speechless with nothing more than her presence.

Or her presence and a corset in this case. But the brunette was fairly certain it was what was barely contained within that corset and not the garment itself that had stolen Emma’s voice better than any spell ever could.

“You like?” Regina asked around her smirk as she stepped out of the bathroom and gave a twirl to provide Emma the full effect of her traditional royal regalia.

“Hmm?” Emma’s eyes never left Regina’s wardrobe.

The older woman’s smile grew a little more. If nothing else, it would be worth attending Snow’s little costume party if only to watch Emma attempting not to ogle her in front of the younger woman’s mother… And Snow’s attempts not to notice when Emma failed. 

“I said, 'You like?’.”

“Uhh…”

“Up here, Dear.”

“I-” Emma’s eyes finally managed to pull away long enough to lock with Regina’s" “Um, sorry. And yes. Gods yes, Regina. I- You’re just- Wow!” She reached out towards the brunette as she started to close the distance between them. “What say we blow off this shindig and-” She cut herself off and looked down at her feet as she was pushed back to her starting spot by unseen forces.

She looked up. “Dammit Regina. Not fair”

Regina stopped herself from pointing out that while not fair, it was perfectly in character for her chosen role for the night by biting her lip -- an act that drew a faint whimper from Emma, a whimper that drew a smile from Regina as she settled on a more diplomatic defence for her actions. “Perhaps not, but given that we’re already in danger running late, necessary.”

“Five minutes. Ten tops.”

Regina rolled her eyes at her partner’s last ditch attempt and made her way towards the bedroom door. “As charming as that offer is, Emma, it would take at least that long just to get us both undressed.”

Emma gave the empty bed a glance then followed the other woman out into the hall. “Not if we just 'poof’ ourselves naked.”

“Do you remember what happened the last time you 'poofed’ my clothing?” Regina asked without breaking stride.

“C'mon, you know that was as much your fault as mine. You know I can’t concentrate when you’re doing that thing with your-”

“Be a good little Sheriff, Mrs Swan-Mills, and I’ll do that thing to you all night long once we get home.”

Emma came to a dead stop.

“Really?”

Regina bite back a laugh at the hopeful tone that practically dripped off her wife’s voice. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face Emma.

“So long as we get to the party on time, yes.”

Emma was by her side so quickly that Regina would have suspected the other woman had used magic if not for the fact that she hadn’t felt the familiar tingle that went along with the Saviour’s special blend of True Love’s power. Not that she would have had time to voice her suspicions as Emma’s lips met hers almost as quickly and Regina was soon feeling a tingle of a different sort. 

“What are we waiting for?” Emma asked before all but bouncing down the stairs in her head long rush to get out the door, her spurs jangling loudly with each eager step and leaving a close eyed Regina behind.

“Hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> A while (read year) ago I decided to try my hand at some tumblr Once Upon a Time rp-ing... one account didn't work out so much so I started posting OUAT fanfic there instead; never intending to post them here. Going over the account today and changed my mind.
> 
> So here they are (separately, mind you, not all together), with some minor editing (and titles too; fancy, fancy titles). Enjoy. ;D
> 
> A spiritual (if not direct) sequel to "Time is a Funny Thing" if you want it to be, otherwise just a bit of smut-adjacent Swan Queen fun


End file.
